


Frisky Business

by dawnlight



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mention of Racism, Omega Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: To make it simple, Daryl is the luckiest dude on Earth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt writing Omega verse, though in here I call Omega as 'Bearer' and Alpha as 'Guardian'  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading!

 

In every first impression, Daryl Dixon is tall and decently built young man with defined nose and sharp jaw, dressed boldly and walks arrogantly in his sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans. But if he’s approaching closer, if anyone happens to pass by him then there’s this unmistakable sweet and alluring scent radiates from his presence. He’s a Bearer, the rarest and most beautiful male in the world. He looks young and yet strong. He is masculine and also feminine, he has fierce expression but a gentle heart. Most importantly, he is blessed with the ability to be a mother and having children by his own.

From the lot where he parks his motorbike, Daryl has to pass a few shops and small amount of crowds to reach his destination. Mostly he’s ignored because of his cold demeanor but some people tend to take a second look after they catch his scent. A few numbers of men even dare trying to hit on him, yet he’s already arrived when a persistent stranger followed behind his step.

 

 “Took you long enough.”

 

The nameless follower watches in daze, as Daryl stops in front of four stories workshop. At the doorstep, two men wait for him and immediately envelopes his form with invisible yet intense barrier that screams ownership and protection. They’re called Guardian, the secondary gender to these tough men who are drawn to Bearer like moth to light. They are strong and possessive when it comes to keep their Bearer safe, for only God knows why. in their eyes, other folks –including themselves- can be considered as potential threat to Bearer, though nowadays not all Guardians have urge to marry Bearer.

Love and attraction is still mattered the most in this world, after all.

Daryl stares at the two men. The tallest brunette is wrapped in black riding jacket, with a cigarette slips in between toothy grin. “Negan.” He greets the cheerful psycho, voice low and hoarse. Ten years being friends, this man was always grinning or smiling or chuckling at him, except that once Daryl shows up with blue-eye and broken nose, courtesy of his dad.

 

“Hey, you.” Negan says in mock.

 

Daryl’s attention turned to the younger brunette standing with tensed shoulders. His eyes immediately fixed at a pair of beautiful blue orbs and his mouth curls into an unintentional smile. “Rick.” He says, softer when he calls Rick Grimes while deep inside Daryl feels lighter and happier because Rick finally stops frowning and giving him a lazy smile.

“You’re late again.” Rick says in firm tone, always so strict with time management despite Daryl mentally reasoned that he’s just making a short trip to a gas station. He shrugs casually, doesn’t really want to explain himself at both Guardians. Instead, he enters the building with Rick strides by his side and Negan’s bigger frame looms behind him.

 

“Where'd you been?” Rick tries.

 

Daryl’s still stubbornly not answering, because last night he’s at Merle’s and his brother is currently stayed in a building full of construction workers, most are unbound Guardians. He admits when he shows up at the dining hall, everyone turn so still for a second it as if the time stops ticking. There are a few embarrassing attempt to flirt with him which end by Merle threatening to cut some balls if his co-workers keep trying to cuddle Daryl.

Rick is still staring at him, waiting for answer but Daryl glances up at Negan and kindly the oldest between them spares him from trouble, “Well, it ain’t matter now he’s here, so shut the fuck up, Rick.” Negan cuts in and grabs Daryl by his wrist, takes the Bearer to a meeting table where there are scattering blueprints, drawing pens, empty beer bottles and Lucille, Negan’s baseball bat.

They’re architect, the three of them. They’ve been friends since they enter the same college. Negan is a senior who put Rick and Daryl in misery during orientation days, including Negan bullies Daryl into his pet –not really in kinky way- while Rick tries his best to free Daryl from Negan. They have a bloody first year, to make it short, things are changed and suddenly they became inseparable trio.

Daryl is crowded by the two men, already married to their own respectable wife but can’t really help their possessive nature as his Guardian. “Seriously, we’re due to deadline and you look so fucking content, have you finished the presentation or this is your soul while you’re rotting in the corner of your fucking room?” Negan asks, trying to be funny but Daryl glared up. He passes a flash drive to Negan, who in return _flashes_ a satisfied grin, “right, you always get the job done. That’s what I love from you.”

Daryl rewarded by a pinch on his nose before Negan sits at the head of table, plugs the flash drive into _his_ Macbook. “Hmm, let me see…”

 

“So you _really_ finished it?” Rick asks such oblivious question and Daryl is in dilemma whether to punch Rick square in that perfect nose or just kiss _him_ hard.

 

“No, I make porn-tape, y’ freaking asshole.” Daryl scoffs haughtily while busying himself cleaning the desk till he feels hands snaking on his waist and Rick’s warmth envelopes his back. He tries not to melt into the touch but he can’t, he loves being held by these smoking hot men. “What?!”

“You know, you’re ten minutes late. I’m worried something bad happened to you.” Rick kisses his back neck and inhales his scent, “I never agree with you riding that bike. It’s dangerous.”

Daryl sighs into the touch, “yeah, whatever. I’m here, right? Stop worrying.” But he doesn’t tell Rick to stop holding him. He continues to clean the desk with Rick _continues_ to molest him, till Negan calls from behind the laptop,

“Daryl, love, I’ve sent the file to Glenn and Abe, let the fuckers deal with our shitty client, so I think I deserved some of your hug too.”

“Fuck yourself. I’m not your fucking teddy bear.” Daryl hisses.

Negan grins happily, and there’s a part in Daryl that also blooms with joy. Here he’s almost bent to the table by Rick’s forceful embrace and his neck become wet from the nips and licks, but never once this moment feels wrong to him. It sounds like bullshit, an affair, but he doesn’t care if people think he’s their bitch. Negan and Rick never had sex with him, or not yet, he can’t really decide whether he wants them in _that_ way or not. It seems tempting but he tries not to think about it.

There’s another Guardian, Dwight, the ex-husband of Sherry, Negan’s super-hot wife, who nearly gets into his heart –and his pants, but he realizes he only pities the man. Moreover, Negan and Rick gets enraged when he simply asks, _‘what do you think of Dwight?’_ to the point Negan swears to bash that blond haired bastard with Lucille and Rick even goes so far by filing restriction order between Daryl and Dwight.

“You are so clingy lately.” He mutters at Rick, “Lori can’t stand up anymore?” he recalls about their last conversation about each other sex life. Daryl doesn’t have one so he’s only a good listener to both men. Daryl remembers Rick complains about the difficulties in pregnancy sex –because _he’s_ always so beastly in bed and suddenly he can't anymore _._

“Don’t remind me.” Rick sighs, sets Daryl free from the cage of strong limbs, “it’s not in the body. She doesn’t want me anymore.”

“But you’re newlywed.” Daryl can’t help but smile. Marriage life is ridiculous. “You’re not even married for six months, you bastard.” And Lori is in her eight month. “So it’s only fun before the vow and not after?” he asks mockingly, gaining a pinch on his cheek as reward.

His face burns with overflown joy.

“Fuck you.” Rick chuckles, the same hand grasp the front of Daryl’s shirt, caressing his toned stomach, “Do you know how it feels to fill someone so deep it creates a life? Here,” the fingertips running down and circles the area beneath his belly button, which pulsates against Rick’s touch, “thousands seed will race against each other for survival, and only one is gaining victory, ain’t that amazing?”

Daryl is currently numb, from the voice, the fantasy and the ticklish sensation of Rick’s fingers caressing the clothed skin. He doesn’t even aware he’s holding his breath till he exhales, almost choking it out.

Maybe, maybe he wants that _‘filling to the brim’_ thing a bit. He can feel the tip of his cock twitches at the mention of phrase. “Will you let me, then?” He absently asks, “To feel it?”

Rick glances at Negan, exchanging words through gaze before Negan speaks across the table, “It’s your freedom, sweety, we’re not your daddy why you even ask our permission to have sex? Although…” Daryl knows Negan is the best in telling bullshit and the _best thing_ is listening at the monologue about how Daryl has the most precious gender in this world, about how he must not be careless when choosing the right dick, which usually ends by, “since you have no boyfriend or such, I suggest you take the toy we’ve gifted to you for practice. That’s safer and who knows, maybe you enjoy it better.”

“Why would I want to do anything with a two-head g-spot? Is it even fit?” Daryl sighs again, face flusters in red, “Just, forget I ask. I’m going to take out trash.” He walks away to grab trash bin and drops the beer bottles into it, along with a few crumpled papers. He doesn’t notice the intense gaze from his Guardians and the strange tension in the air before it breaks a moment after he walks out the front door.

 

.

 

“Damn, I’m hard.” Negan grumbles in cheerful tone. “Why again I can’t fuck that adorable bitch?”

Rick sends harsh glare at the man, “He has to choose.”

Negan stretched his arms at the back of his head before he reaches for Lucille, his fingers caresses the handle gently. “You know he can always have both of us.”

Rick sneers, “Like I will share him with you.”

“But you’re about to be a father.” Negan snickers darkly, “Lori LOVES you, and you LOVE her. Meanwhile, my Sherry is a very understanding woman and she adores Daryl.” And the smile turns devilish as the older brunette hums wickedly, “she will help me _encourage_ him to choose me instead of you and as soon as I get him, I’ll give him the pleasure of _bearing_ my kids.”

“You don’t love him.”

The smile falters and Negan’s expression changes into dangerous frown, “Says who?”

In hyperbolic universe the room become thick with wave of storm coming out from each Guardian and ready to clash in between them. Only the sound of opening door and steps from Daryl’s boots diminish the heavy atmosphere. Both Guardians are still glaring at each other even as clueless Daryl comes at Negan and seated on the man’s lap.

 

.

 

“Man, I’m going to check the progress with Governor’s villa again. Just remember Merle is shittin’ me about the revision in master bath design…” the Bearer murmurs at himself till Negan loosely hugs him and smearing butterfly kisses around his face. There’s no gentleness and careful touch today, only hungry pecks and playful bites spreads around his cheeks, nose, and chin.

“Sherry is having period?” That’s the only explanation he can come up with this amount of touch from his best friends today. Not that he’s complaining because in his nature, he loves to be showered by passionate desire from Rick and Negan. He loves when the Guardians’ scent is left on him from the trace of saliva and sweat. He loves his Guardians even though they’re not officially bond to him. Rick and Negan give him safety as well as freedom while other Bearers have to choose in order to survive the adult life.

“As if it’ll stop me.” Negan groans into his lips and kisses him, chaste and simple. In an exaggerating romance story, the kiss turns the world around Daryl upside down while also explodes his mind into glittering dust, attacks him with blissful numbness except for Negan’s on his lips.

 

“Okay that’s enough.”

 

And what’s better than getting mind blowing morning kiss from Negan? To have Rick strides at him and steals him from his older Guardian in the middle of their delicious lips-lock, “Daryl, use my laptop instead. It has better spec than this old junk.”   

“Hey!” Negan laughs in protest to see Daryl is taken away from _his_ lap, “Fuck you too, Rick!”

Rick gives _him_ a middle-finger salute. 

 

*


	2. How They Met

*

Daryl is unlike any eighteen-years-old Bearer. He is tall and lightly muscled. He has sun-kissed skin and a facial structure that contorted in eternal frown, a family trait. He dresses in long-sleeves black tees and jeans, maybe a bit dusted since he rides all the way from Georgia with his brother, but as he enters the gate, the whole new world welcomes him with curious glance and judging stare.

To tell the truth, he is nervous.

“Be good, eh?” that’s Merle’s last word before the older Dixon flees from his sight and that’s not very helpful, Daryl thinks. He spends the entire of his life living in the cabin, just outside the city, and he’s more familiar to beasts than human being. His dad is a taxidermist and his late-father used to be hunter, so let’s say he is raised to be anti-social –and slight racist, though Daryl believes he’s not as bad as Merle. He still can tolerate people by keeping his thought to himself.

Now he sees _people_ mingle in colors and shape and scent, for a moment he can only stand in daze. To be raised in Dixon’s household means he never really met another Guardian aside his late-father. He only knows the dynamic by brief explanation from Dad or fed by some hateful stories from his brother. All he knows, Bearer is tough and fearless being, and so he spends his youth learning not only academic –he’s home schooling, because his Dad is overprotective for only God knows why- but also how to survive in the wild, including a craft in building a house by his own hands.

Maybe that’s how he falls in love with architecture, till he dares applying to a college and leaves the woods with Merle's help when their Dad throws tantrum about it.

“Look at that.” Wind breeze brings soft voices, and he glances to see a bunch of young girls laughs together while passing him. He scrunches his face, almost growls under his breath just to scare them, but then his mind pauses to see the tallest amongst girls is actually a boy, a bearer like him, and what _he_ wears gives Daryl a culture shock.

The Bearer is pretty, if pretty means the dyed hair is styled to give adolescent look, the skin is flawless except for tiny moles here and there, lips moisten from whatever _slick_ they put on there, and the bearer dresses in tight polo shirt and jeans too skinny that _he_  may as well wearing nothing.

Now Daryl realizes it, of course people would stare at him. He looks like a caveman comparing to this... what again the name? Right, Ken Doll.

Daryl clears his throat. _Ah, screw it._ He scolds the coward in him for thinking nonsense already. He’s not even five minutes here and there’s an urge to find nearby loo to at least checking his appearance. _I’m here to learn,_ repeatedly he chants through his walk, face still scrunches in annoyance.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Suddenly, he is surrounded by a group of Guardians leads by a tall and bulky guy wearing Cheshire grin. In defensive stance, Daryl glances around to judge the strength of each character, before his attention fixes again at the leader. Fair blue eyes twitches into fiery gaze against the dark orbs. This man, though _he_ looks so calm and playful, every inch of _him_ screams ‘bully’ and ‘hostility’. And as if to confirm Daryl's accusation, there’s a baseball bat rests on the stranger’s shoulder. “My, aren’t you perfect?” says the man, wide grin and all. There’s a glimpse of madness in the brown eyes and Daryl mentally shudders.

 _Don’t come closer._ His heart warns but of course he does nothing aside holding his ground when the taller approaches him, “My name is Negan and this girl is Lucille.” When the bat is swung at him, Daryl almost flinched. “Welcome to our campus.”

Huh?

He stunned for a moment and feeling silly for over-thinking into situation. Glad he has an expressionless face, it becomes less embarrassing when one of… what the jacket says? Survivor? Is that a joke? Is it because the curriculum is so hard to pass so the upperclassmen are called that way?

One of Survivor gives him university kit and he doesn’t even think of saying thanks.

“There is your class schedule, your room’s key including the map to your dorm. Some shits from welcoming staffs…” The Survivor with moustache –just how long _he’d_ been here? _He’s_ probably over thirty or something- explains what _he_ calls ‘basic knowledge’ about how to fit in University life as a bearer. It’s mind blowing, really. Before, Daryl never thinks Bearer gets more privilege than girls, or the fact that Bearer is the rarest gender in the world and thus they are to be treated preciously. Daryl doesn’t have to stand in line during lunch, he has special area to eat if he doesn’t feel like wanting to mingle anywhere near Guardians –because most students are Guardians, hell, he even has his own toilet sign.

“Any question? No? Good.”

Before he says a word, this man nods at smiling Negan who never stops staring at him. That’s fucking creepy. “I wonder…” Negan mutters, voice deep and husky, “I can smell you from afar, and that’s fucking remarkable scent you have, Mr… what’s his name again, Simon?”

The moustache-dude replies flatly, “Daryl.”

“Wow.” Negan laughs wickedly, the intense gaze returns to Daryl’s still form. He’s still unsure whether to run or kicks this weirdo in the balls, so he decides to silently listen. “That’s very fitting. So, Daryl…” the leader looms in front of him, so near that it feels like Negan suffocates him with sandalwood scent, radiating safety and comfort which confuses Daryl since it doesn’t match at all with the man’s twisted personality. “how about you walk with me to orientation hall?” the man points at the Student Union Building, just across the park.

“I can go by myself.” He says in a low, impolite tone.

Negan flashes a mischievous smirk, “Well I insist.” The man then swings his bat again, almost give Daryl a heart attack, he swears if that fucking thing ever touch his skin, he’ll stab Negan with pocket knife. The older seems understand what he thinks, because that smirks turns into dark chuckle, “Simon and the rest will take care of other newbie. See, this is why I love teamwork. I don’t have to do everything by myself. Now, shall we?”

Daryl thinks there must be nothing he can do to stay away from this walking madness. He falls in step with the man, and in his silence the Bearer starts to observe Negan. Since he knows little about people, Daryl compares Negan to a wolf, an Alpha wolf, to be exact. Handsome, from the way _he_ walks and Daryl can imagine the power of _his_ palm as it clenched around Lucille and the shadow of his muscle when _he_ swings her. It must be a pain in the arse for _his_ enemy. Negan may also very smart, if not cunning, because to gain loyalty from such group of Guardians, one has to have a great leadership.

There’s a flutter in his heart. Maybe it’s the curiosity, maybe he’s awestruck. Daryl tries to shrug it off from burdening his mind.

“So, Daryl. What do you do in free time?” Negan suddenly asks, “For example, I play baseball each weekend with Lucille and a bunch of idiots, or when I get tired of partying or fucking my girlfriends.”

Daryl growls under his breath, he doesn’t really need to know that, right?

“Do you like party?” Negan seems okay with him not answering, and continues to tell him about the colleges, like, the recent scandals around students, which class is haunted, which lecturer can be sucked for grades, which menu is recommended at cafeteria, and Negan even named him cool books he must have. “I know everyone, I know everything about this place.” The man says proudly, “I’m everywhere.”

Daryl tries his best not to cringe.   

 

“Now that reminds me.” Negan halts and turns to face him, “I’m seeking you for a very pressing matter. In your CV, you don’t fill the name of your Guardian, am I right, Daryl Dixon?”

Daryl grumbles softly, “Yeah, so?”

“Every Bearer must have their Guardian’s name on the list, be their dad, brother, or other relatives. You don’t have any?”

“Sort of.” Daryl inhales a deep breath, “My family only had Bearers, my Dad, my brother and me. My father is dead ten years ago. I don’t know if I have any Guardian relatives.”

He doesn’t miss it when Negan’s eyes lit with astonishment, “Wow, that’s amazing, man, really. I never heard a family with so many bearers in their line. You already know your gender is VERY rare all across the world. There are only EIGHT Bearers listed in this school, including you.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Daryl can’t help but scowl in irritation. This man better stop making him feels special. It’s not good for his heart.

“Well, you should feel blessed. Many Guardians will crawl on your feet, racing with each other just to keep you safe and sound. It’s in our instinct, you know, and you better expect special treatment wherever you go, without being grumpy about it simply because you deserved it.”

“I don’t need a fucking protection.” Suddenly what started as light topic turns into heated debate as Daryl stubbornly hisses, “I can take care of myself.”

He walks faster tries to escape from Negan but apparently the man can keep up with him, damn those long legs. “Stop following me, y’ freak!”

Negan shrugs casually, “well, you still need to fill the name for your Guardian, coz it’ll be a hell to you here without any.”

Daryl finally spats, “Who decides a Bearer can’t stand on his own?!” and he immediately regrets it, when he sees the smile falters from Negan and the eyes filled with storm instead twisted joy.

“Hey.” Negan calls him with a hint of rage in the older’ tone, “that's the order of the world, not my shit to argue. If it's up to me, I'd rather have Bearers locked till their marriage day so they don't have to walk around seducing people to do harm on them. But here you are and I ask you nothing but to simply follow the rule, yet you had to be a bitch about it.” The voice grows louder, it as if dark cloud gathering ahead them and thunder struck at every word escaped from Negan, “It's not even my fucking rule, so stop trying to piss me off.'

Daryl lets out a small whimper, like the defeated one begging for a mercy. It’s scary, a Guardian’s rage is not to be taken lightly. It forces him into submission as he lowers his gaze and breathes, just breathes to wash away the fear from his system. Then he feels Negan’s presence again, looming around him like an anchor. The man stays close to share his scent, which once again calms Daryl and fills him with relief.

It’s really intriguing.

“Fine.” Daryl looks up to see Negan grunts while unzipping _his_ black riding jacket, “I’ll be your temporary Guardian.” Daryl stares at the man in shock, “You can seek one, today, and if you don’t find anyone, you’ll be stuck with me till the rest of your academic life. Here, use my jacket. Unbound Bearer usually wears a thing from their Guardian to keep other Guardians from seeking trouble, especially the young ones.”

Daryl startles back from the haze when Negan puts the jacket around his shoulder. “But…!” he wants to argue, however, as soon as Negan’s scent envelopes him, his heart melts like a fucking butter and blush spreads on his face like forest fire. He tucks his head down, again, just so he can hide his red face from the jerk observing him with a sly smile.

“Oh I had feeling you love it already, being my Bearer.” Negan says teasingly, “and here we are. You better get in now, I’ll see you soon.” With a very platonic pat on his shoulder, Negan parts way with him.

It’s unfair. Daryl needs a while to absorb what is just happened, and then another ‘while’ to adjust with the new scent lingered around him. But he doesn’t have all day to stand in front of the student union building, so he wears the jacket, ignoring the _thrill_ pulsating in his stomach.

Negan is his Guardian. Is that a good thing, or bad thing? Soon, he knows what to fear when he realizes, eyes begin fixed on him again now Negan isn’t around. Stares come from some upperclassmen whose raise their brows at the jacket, even snickering at his direction.

This is bad.

He’s probably a victim of traditional joke, bullying clueless newbie into a senior’s property. Half of him wants to rip apart the jacket to show everyone he’s not weak. But it smells so nice and it’s so comfortable to wear, even in summer.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?”

Probably catches Daryl having internal debate, someone approaches him, smelling as fresh as the sun and immediately raced his heart beat. Daryl blinks, focuses his gaze at the stranger, cautiously, only to get a very painful heart throb to see a pair of cerulean blue eyes fixed a concern look at him. It’s so clear and mesmerizing, belongs to a black haired young Guardian who probably as curious as a deer, head’s up and shoulder squared, ready to bolt and help if something wrong happened around ‘em.

_No, I’m definitely not okay._

*

 

 


	3. How They Met (2)

 

“Hey buddy, are you okay?”

 

Daryl is taken aback. He stares at the stranger in shock, unable to perform words.

“Rick, you better not talk to him, can you see he’s wearing THAT jacket?” another Guardian speaks from next to this ‘Rick’ guy, and Daryl tenses in caution.

This young man has musky scent, wild and tangy, just like a grizzly bear. It’s similar to the scent of his father that Daryl whimpers under his breath, recalling the foulest memory when he witnesses his father’s rage although not directly addressed to him.

Sensing his distress, Rick immediately scolds his friend, “Stop glaring at him, Shane. You scared him.” and to Daryl, Rick’s voice turns soft and gentle, “hey, it’s okay. Shane is only worried. He’s not angry at you.”

Daryl wants to growl and says he’s not afraid, but his body tells the otherwise.

“Just breathe.” Rick encourages him, and smiles happily when he does so, “I’m sorry. We’re not mean to disturb you, just, you look unwell. Are you nervous ‘bout the first day? Coz me too, buddy. We’re not exactly welcomed at the gate, you know, Guardians have to line up and kneel on the dirt, while this Negan guy threatens to hit us in the balls if we dare hurting any Bearer. That man is so scary, don’t you think?”

Truthfully, Daryl thinks Shane is more dangerous than Negan.

He says nothing about it and only mutters hoarsely in between short breath, “you… don’t look nervous.” He says.

Rick chuckles lightly, “Wow, that’s... such sexy voice you had.”

Damn, what to do with this instant switch in his emotion and he’s pathetically blushing at such simple praise. “Don’t mock me.” he grumbles in return, but can’t really help a small quirk appears on the corner of his lips.

“No I won’t even dare.” Rick answers him with a dazzling smile, “Hi, my name is Rick Grimes and this is Shane Welsh. Is it okay for a handshake?” one more thing about being a Bearer in this world, he is always given choices, because these Guardians had a basic urge in their blood which is to make Bearers live comfortably.

Daryl thinks a handshake is okay, almost saying out his name while stretches his hand to meet Rick’s, just as Simon appears in between them, curiously asks, “what’s going on here?” the man glances at Negan’s jacket on Daryl, before focusing at Rick and Shane. “These idiots pickin' on ya?” Simon asks Daryl.

“No, we’re just introducing ourselves to him.” Rick immediately answers it, “You know, normal people do that when they meet new friend. Or are we not allowed to befriend Bearers too?” there’s annoyance in the voice, a desperation in seeking justice.

“Not this one and you’d rather not ask why.”Simon smiles lazily, “now get to your seats, boys. The shit is about to begin.” The man dismisses Rick and Shane with a mocking laugh. When Daryl silently slips behind the _Survivor_ , Simon calls for him, “and you, precious one, know who you belong to.” As the Bearer gives a last glance, the man grins widely, “don’t be easy.”

His stomach churns in discomfort. He gives Simon a small nod, before he retreats into the hall with burdening heart. It gets worse when he sees hundreds of people filling the room, giving him a claustrophobic experience. It feels like their eyes are on him and their body grows bigger, looming, like a dark forest in the autumn, so chilling and creepy.

“Hey, this way.”

The scent of sun comes back, grabbing him by the wrist and gently leads him to a group of chairs in the corner. Shane the grumpy face is seated on one, leaving two for Daryl and Rick. “If you sit in between us, it’s harder for other to notice you.” Although Daryl doesn’t want to be anywhere near Shane, he does sit in the middle, let the Guardians become his barrier against the rest of world.  

“Rick, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Shane whispers under _his_ breath, displeased with Daryl’s presence but managed to hold any hint of rage. “He’s Negan’s Bearer, for the fuck’s sake. What if that fucker really knocks us in the sacks?! I don’t want to be impotent, man!”

Rick laughs airily, “Chill, man, you know it’s just an empty threat.”

“Fuck you. Why you always drag me into your mess?” Shane growls while looking away, but still staying with Rick and Daryl though the Guardian tries _his_ best to ignore them. _What a silly guy_ , Daryl snorts mentally. He shifts to hug himself and just get drowned in Negan’s addicting scent, yet his hand is still held by Rick.

A hammering thump smacks his heart, almost makes him jolt from the seat.

“Why am I here?” he asks with hope the expressionless mask is still managed to hide the chaos inside him. He’s touched by Guardian and it feels so wonderful that Daryl doesn’t want Rick to let him go, forever. “You don’t have to be so nice to me.”

“But I want to, whether you’re claimed or not.” Rick says softly, “I like you. Let’s be friends.” The young man says and Daryl’s heart just fucking melts. Damn, those years of training to be tough Bearer crashes in one day. First, he’s almost breaking into tears in front of Negan, then he’s suddenly very sensitive against sweet nothings. What the hell is wrong with him?!

 

“By the way, you didn’t tell us your name.”

Daryl squares his jaw, eyes set to the front and tries his best asshole look by grumbling darkly, “oh yeah? I’m Daryl Dixon.” He can feel the fascination radiates from Rick though he keeps himself from locking gaze with Rick again, coz he admits those eyes are dangerously hypnotizing.

Shane chokes.

“What, you have something to tell me?” Daryl hisses, unnecessary offended by Shane if that means he doesn’t get to have more conversation with Rick.

“Uh,” Shane gives him startled gaze and flustered face, “so the ‘Dixon’ is still exist? My Ma says, they’re used to be an infamous family for having only Bearers in their line.” Daryl holds an urge to roll his eyes at the history of his family, which is contained with more rumors than facts. “I heard they left America after one of their Bearer is gone missing in the woods, that’s such a pity, don’t you think?” said the bulky Guardian, eyes staring intensely at Daryl, “For a Bearer so beautiful to be wasted that way.”

Daryl winces mentally because suddenly the air around Shane is swirled with bad intention.

“Hmm, Dixon…” Rick mutters to himself, unaware to Daryl’s anxiety, “I think my Grandpa says something about a great taxidermist who lives just outside the city.”

“You mean the Widow Dixon?” Shane spats the name, creating ache and building rage inside Daryl. “Man, that wrecked old geezer, my Ma says he’s abandoned by his husband because he's barren.” insensitively, Shane leans at Daryl to chuckle under his breath, "I hope you're not closely related to him. He's really a douche bag-ouch!"

Rage blinds Daryl, he only realize he's roaring angrily and jumps at Shane when it's too late. His blood boils at every trash from Shane. In no time, his action gathers commotion because never before a Bearer turns so vicious they can overwhelm a Guardian by surprise attack and animalistic growl. But Daryl is not a common Bearer, he’s a Dixon. He spends his whole life amongst beasts and so he knows how to punch where it hurts.

“Daryl, Daryl…” Rick is calling but unsure to pry him off Shane without his permisson, “Daryl, please stop before you get hurt…”

 

“Enough!”

 

Daryl pauses. In front of him, a punch is stopped midair, if it really hits him then he’ll probably get a cracked jaw from the force. He stares down at Shane beneath him, the guardian has small bruise near the lips, and Daryl really wants to cry because it’s not enough to make this jerk learns a lesson from badmouthing his dad.

“Daryl, get up from him.” the voice commands and he finally removes himself from atop Shane, his breath hitched and his eyes still burning with blazing fire. In the corner of his sight he can see Rick is trying to reach him but halted when heavy steps approaching, bringing the sweet and calming scent of Negan to surround Daryl’s into a loose embrace. Daryl hates to admit it, but the time his back is pressed to Negan’s chest, a surge of relief fills him and suddenly the rest of the world ain’t matter to him, anymore.

“This is not going to happen if you follow the rule.” Negan’s stubble brushes on his ear, as the whispers stabs him directly in the heart, “You can be as dangerous as fire, but these idiots are fiercer than fire.” The man points at Rick and Shane by _his_ gaze, and Daryl watches as Rick helps Shane and gets an angry scowl in return. Daryl clears his throat, there’s a faint scent of anger from Shane and he is thankful to be shielded by Negan right now.

“Get these fuckers to Dean’s office.” Negan barks an order, before Daryl is led by his wrist and he stares at nothing but the floor. Shame washes over him after he calms down from his outburst of rage. It’s his fault, he admits. He has no knowledge at how to fit in society, he’s never learn how to be nice, only to be honest.

 

_‘Why it’s only written as Merle and not Merle Dixon?’ He asks his brother once, when he sees the man’s driving license._

_Merle laughs coldly in return, ‘well, kiddo, when it’s a Bearer against the whole fucking world, ya wouldn’t want people know ya as a Dixon. It’s a hell for those who bear our family name.”_

 

Probably, Daryl can guess why now.

 

“Hey, are you hurt?”

 

He turns at Rick. Here they sits on a bench outside Dean’s office, Negan leaves his side to talks with Shane - who gets treatment from Dr. Carson. He still can feel Shane’s bitterness towards him, but he ignores it and mutters at Rick instead, “stop being nice to me.”

There’s a shift in Rick’s expression, an edge of sadness appears from the Guardian’s smile. “Because he’s your guardian?” the young man asks, implying at Negan.

Daryl itches to answer ‘yes’ but he takes another glance at Negan and says instead, “You have problem with that?” with hope Rick stops talking to him. Then, like a fulfilled wish Negan walks at his direction with stormy face and swallows whatever retorts from Rick.

“I don’t give you that fucking jacket just so you can think you own this fucking place.” Negan growls, his figure stands tall against Daryl, Lucille is grasped in readiness. Daryl looks back, he is also ready for any physical threat by clenching his palms on each side.

“Wait.” The heavy silence interrupted by Rick, who barges into their space to explain, “it’s not entirely his fault. Shane is provoked Daryl –unintentionally but still unacceptable- so Shane is not completely innocent here.”

Negan glares at Rick, before the Guardian sniffs the air and suddenly laughs, “Wow look at that.” There’s chill at Daryl’s back at the cold gaze he gets from Negan, “So you find a fucker already. That was fast.” He can feel Lucille touches his cheek, caressed around his jaw line, “what do you promise him, dearest? What do you pay so he’ll talk for you?”

“Hey, don’t do that.” Daryl trembles to hear Rick’s pleads at Negan. _Stop it._ He screams mentally, _stop defending me!_

Daryl stands, almost knocking himself with Lucille in the process, but he doesn’t care. Defeated in height against Negan, he dares to glare at the guardian and hisses under his breath, “I don’t need a Guardian.” He pries the jacket off him, no matter how the coward in him screams at the loss of Negan’s scent and ownership, “I don’t need you as my Guardian.” He throws the jacket at Negan before turning at Rick, “and I don’t need your fucking kindness. I don’t need anything. I just want this to over so I can do what I must do and graduate.” He then drops his weight back to the chair, head tucks down and his back trembles from holding tears. Man, he’s so itchy to run away, but where’d he go from here? Merle spends everything so he can go to college, he’ll be fucked up if he returns as nothing.

Fuck, it’s so cold without the jacket.

 

“Hey.”

 

Lucille is slipped beneath his chin and slowly raises his head so Negan and the rest of this fucking world can see his miserable face. “You’re precious, remember?” says the husky whisper, “You better get used to it.” He wants to deny it, over and again, but words stuck in his throat and he just breathes helplessly when Negan returns the jacket on his lap. There’s a noise that similar to choking sob comes out of his throat, when he grasps the leather in between his palm and red blush covers his face when he wears the jacket again, let his heart calmed at Negan’s scent surrounded him, returns the safety and comfort to him.

“Know your place.” When he stares at Negan again, the Guardian gives him a coy smile and a gentle pat to his messy hair, before the man leaves him to talk with Simon.

 

.

 

“I can be your Guardian.”

After drifting into a gracious silence, suddenly Rick talks to him again. Daryl stunned, surprised as shit not because the crazy offer but at how his heart is literally singing in bliss, already craving to be owned by someone like Rick. _What the hell?_ He spats at his shameless mind.

“I mean, if I become your guardian then you don’t have to do as he says anymore.” Rick explains with a sheepish smile, afraid if Daryl somehow misinterprets _his_ intention. _Damn, that’s cute._ “It’s okay, if you don’t wanna. You know, after Shane and you… it must be hard to befriend us. I’m sorry though, I really want to be your friend.”

“I don’t need your pity.” Daryl laughs coldly, if only it can stop the hammering heart beat in him. He hates his body right now, so traitorous.

“It’s not a pity.” Rick sighs in defeat, though a sweet smile appears on him, staring at Daryl as if the bearer is the only solid thing in the world, “I told you before, I like you and I don’t care whether you’re claimed or not, I want to be your friend. Now I had chance to protect you, to be responsible at your happiness, I’m offering you my loyalty.” As the young man says it, Rick removes his wristwatch and pushes it into Daryl’s palm.

Before he can say anything, Dean Greene announces them to get inside _his_ office and explain. Aside Negan, the _Survivors_ waits outside, since Negan is his Guardian and thus responsible for his action. It’s kinda surprising, to have someone supporting his back, especially Negan doesn’t seem happy with his behavior, before. Yet as the Dean asks Daryl’s version of story, Negan snickers at the old man, talking to _him_ as if they’re drinking buddy, “oh come on, Hershel, you still need to ask THAT? If the boy…” Negan points Lucille at Shane, almost brushes on the bruised lip, “feels he says nothing wrong about Dixon’s, then we have nothing to discuss here, right?”

Dean Greene scrunches his face, thinking thoroughly, “a Dixon, huh? It’s been decades since I hear that name.” the old man smiles warmly at Daryl, “anyway, I must punish you severely, beautiful one,” Daryl cringes at disgusting pet name. “But as you see, it’s your first day here and it’ll worry your family if they know you’re already causing us trouble. So I’ll let this pass. However...”

The old Guardian serene expression immediately turns stern, “just remember, this is an academic compound, so you’re expected to behave in order to survive in this place. Negan and the Saviors will monitor you, and if by any chance they find you making non-consented contact with each other, I will send the three of you home, no trial, no judgment.”

Daryl must be freaked from that, but aside nodding in agreement, his mind drifts elsewhere. When he walks out the door with Negan trails him behind, he almost turns and asks the guardian. But then, Rick’s scent comes close to him, followed by,

 

“Daryl, hey…”

 

Instantly, Negan is already in front of him, pointing Lucille at Rick. “Nope.” The man says harshly, “you don’t look at him. You don’t talk to him.” Daryl sees disappointment in Rick’s eyes and for that his stupid heart mourns. He doesn’t even realize he’s still holding to Rick’s watch, now grasped tightly in his palm.

Rick says nothing and only turns away, returns to the orientation hall with Shane.

 

.

 

After they’re completely alone in the hallway, Negan finally sighs. “Are you hungry? Let’s grab something for lunch.” It surprisingly lacks of cockiness and full of simple affection, Daryl needs a moment to gawk at the man, enough to make Negan flashes another Cheshire grin at him, before the Guardian starts walking, “come on, I’m starving.”

Daryl moves his legs, walks briskly till he arrives at Negan’s side, “what is Saviors?” finally he gets a chance to ask that. “What’s the difference between Survivors?”

“Well, to make it simple, we’re all Survivors, but not all of us can be Saviors.” Negan smiles wickedly, and when Daryl only gives the man clueless look in return, Negan tries to explain again, “Survivors is entitled to all students. You can buy the jacket from Simon anyway, he thinks it’s a cool business for us and the rest of Saviors are helping with the promotion. In the other case, The Saviors is a disciplinary committee. Let’s say we’re a bunch of security guards and we’re responsible in keeping peace in this place.”

 

“So…” Daryl shrugs, “you walk around offering ‘Guardianship’ to any bearer?”        

 

Negan chuckles, “wow, did I smell jealousy?”

 

Daryl looks away, “You tell me this is only temporary.”

 

“Well, I change my mind.” The Guardian halts and leans down at Daryl’s side head, “I like you. You’re mine now.”

 

There’s a jolt of something pulsates in Daryl’s stomach at the verbal claim, though he’s thankful Negan is too full of _himself_ to recognize the slight change in his scent. Negan walks again, still laughing proudly with Daryl struts behind in sulky face.

 

*

 


	4. How They Meet (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic chapter, hope you enjoy reading!

 

“Okay, how you did that?”

 

Daryl doesn’t know what to say. He’s still awestruck to find his dorm was actually named as ‘Omega House’ and filled with dozens of pretty chicks. He’s even warmly greeted by the girls, getting his bedroom in soft pink wallpaper and his sheet in heart pattern.

Daryl is torn in between popping his eyes out or just throws himself out of window.

“Did what?” he grumpily retorts at Carol, his roommate. Carol is in _his_ second year, and like Daryl, the petite and skinny guy is also the only Bearer amongst the sophomore.

“You know, having Negan as your Guardian.” Carol chuckles in excitement, and Daryl winces at the sweetness radiates from the older Bearer. “Negan never had interest in any Bearer before, and as far as I know, he doesn’t have any relative that is a Bearer.”

Daryl sits on his bed, burning his glare at the sheet with hope he can burn the sick pattern by his sight, “He doesn’t have any pet?” he mutters in mock, although Carol thinks he’s joking and laughs airily.

“Oh, hush you.” the fair blond giggles and he can feel Carol moves to sit next to him, on his damned girly bed, before the Bearer sighs dreamily, “I know what you think.” _He_ whispers, soft and comforting. “You think Negan is a big bad wolf and you’re only one of the long lists of his _victim_.” Cinnamon scent radiates from Carol and it reminds Daryl so much of the bittersweet fragrance of his brother. Damn, it’s not even a day yet he missed Merle already!

“I’m not?” He shares dubious look at the blond.

Carol sighs, “Well, Negan can be an asshole whenever he wants, but he never hurt a girl or a Bearer. I think becoming his Bearer means you are worth his attention and protection, so cheer up.” Carol smiles again, all in while patting his arm reassuringly.

Daryl shrugs, “so I don’t need to suck him or sum‘thing?”

“Oh you’re dirty boy.” Carol burst into mirthful giggle, “You can try, but I warn you, Negan is straight as shit. A couple Senior Bearers try to get into his pants and he politely rejects them, telling crap about how they deserve someone better than him, and such. Nice guy, ain’t he?”

Daryl thinks it’s too soon to agree with that. He still have clouding days ahead, with Negan’s jacket hangs in his cupboard while Rick’s watch rests on his night stand. Thankfully, he has tight-schedule on first week as freshman and the thrill of finally learning about architecture distracts him from further worrying about Negan. He also learns much about the relationship between Guardian and Bearer through Carol and other Bearers –after they are sure he’s not romantically involved with Negan.

He doesn’t want to know what’ll happen to him if it’s the otherwise. These Bearers are more territorial than a _postpartum_   _bitch_. And they’re such bad influence, with the pillow fight and hair treatment and fucking pedicure! In the morning he’ll be raiding Carol’s kit to get a _nail-polish_ _remover_ and getting laugh from his roommate, telling him to stop fighting and just accept his destiny.

“Fuck you, destiny.” Daryl walks to his morning class with eyes glaring at the pink panther nail art on his fucking pinky. He can’t just remove it, dammit. It’s pink panther!

 

“Hey.”

 

Daryl takes his usual corner and considers removing his nails just so Carol stops painting them at night, just as a familiar scent hit his nose and Rick’s warmth hovering on his side. Immediately, his heart dramatically swells, colors his face with ridiculous emotions and turns his eyes bigger and his mouth scowls into _pouting_ –cutely, as Andrea teaches him. Damn why he has to act cute? He’s a man!

“Hey.” He replies, hopefully it’s as cold and bitter as he thinks. He also hopes his ‘cute’ face is scary enough for Rick to leave him alone. After Negan’s threat on the first day, Rick never disturbs him again and for that he is thankful to be given space and time to think what he feels about this guy. However, a month passed and now Rick greets Daryl with _his_ fucking sparkling blue orbs and a lazy smile, of course Daryl had right to be pissed.  

It needs THAT long for Rick to approach him, although they had the same class schedule and goes to the same cafeteria or library.

“Listen, hey.” Rick doesn’t leave, which adds butterfly into the pulsating mess in his stomach, “I really miss you.” Daryl knows it’s a bullshit but he is surprised how powerful the words against him especially when Rick adds bitterly with,

“Are you still with him?” asked with tone dripping in desperation.

Daryl itches to tease Rick, telling lies to fish up some jealousy. But he’d been warned at how possessive a Guardian can be, how it’ll lead any relationship to crash and burn, with the Bearer loses everything. So if he doesn’t know how to escape, it’s better to avoid lying. “Why do you care anyway?” he smiles stiffly, never really try smiling before he meets Carol, his face hurt.

Rick gives no immediate answer; instead the man reaches for his left hand and shows him the watch, Rick’s watch, “you wear my watch.”

There’s a part in Daryl that shouts in celebration for the notice. It’s like some shitty hormone that happens when a Bearer is getting positive acknowledgment from his Guardian. But of course, Daryl keeps his cool by shrugging, “it shows time.”

That’s enough to draw a joyous laugh from Rick. Daryl prompts to smile creepily though he returns to frowning because it doesn’t feel like him, at all.

 

.

 

“Since you’re my friend, my first duty is to treat you with lunch.” Rick walks with him at the corridor, “and introducing you to the entire of my pack. We’re not going to eat with them if you don’t want to. It’s just to let you know we’re not savage as Saviors may tell you.”

“Pack? So you’re a wolf now?” Daryl snorts, “And I don’t have a shit with Saviors.”

“Really?” Rick turns at him, wide-eyed, “I wish I get to you sooner. You’re wearing my watch for weeks. I should protect you through those times. I’m sorry, Daryl.” The Guardian reaches for Daryl’s hand to entwine their fingers.

“Man, you only want to touch me.” Daryl chuckles, he tries to hide it behind his palm but his gesture halted to see Rick is laughing airily with him, not even denying the intention, not even breaking their bond.

 

*

 

“Sooooooo?”

 

Daryl scrunches his face as Carol’s lopsided smile is the first thing he sees when he opens the bedroom door. Christ, that’s creepy. “So what?” he asks.

Carol giggles and tugs him inside by his arm, where the dozen of housemates wait him with the same creepiness on their face. What the hell is going on here? Is the room even fit for these many chicks?! “Come on, Daryl.” Blond haired Andrea calls for him, “tell us, are you and Rick Grimes is a thing now?”

“A thing? A thing for what?” he asks, clueless, though his face gets heated at the mention of his Guardian’s name.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what we mean.” Carol hit him playfully in the arm, “Now sit and tell us from the beginning how he manage to snatch you from under Negan’s nose.”

“Huh?!” Daryl becomes more confused as question after question asked without giving him any chance to answer. WTF, ladies?! And Carol?!

 

.

 

“Huff…” Daryl sighs in defeat. He is so done living in Omega House. If only the curriculum is boring as shit, he’ll call Merle and return home, working as hunter just so he doesn’t have to be in the same room with young ladies and a girl-in-heart Bearer anymore. they’re just fucking crazy, thinking Rick and him is in relationship and now he has a boyfriend, Daryl MUST learn how to dress up, just in case Rick asks him for a date. He’s also get a few condoms, which he tosses outside the window. Like hell he’ll have sex with Rick!

They’re just friends.

Rick only wants him as a friend.

Daryl scowls at the sudden pain stabs his heart. Damn, he shouldn’t get disappointed, it’s the truth. After he meets Rick and the few of the Guardian’s pack, he realizes not all Guardians act as if they own Bearers, even Shane whom he thinks as dangerous beast actually is a fun guy and Daryl learns to forgive _his_ inappropriate jokes. He even laughs along with others.

“…Gonna meet my friend now, love ya.” The wind brings Rick’s voice and scent closer to Daryl slumping form at the park bench. He looks up just to see Rick’s sunny face and a pack of cold beer shoved on his lap, “presents for you.”

Daryl scoots to give room for Rick by his side. “Who’s on the phone? Your wife?” he guesses, tries to keep his tone even although his heart is filled with storm. It’s so ridiculous to be jealous. He already tells himself there’ll be no hope with Rick. He won’t be at the receiving end for this guy. He’s just a friend, who pathetically wants Rick as more. There, he admits it.

“My Mom.” Rick stretches one of his arm at the back of the bench, slouching so their knees bumped. For a moment, Daryl let himself drowned in temporary bliss, “You know, my girlfriend is still in high school, so I tried not to overwhelm her with my presence by calling her too much.” Daryl suddenly feels cold in his stomach and hot in his cheeks. Great, being girly must be contagious, he swears mentally at his roommate, because it’s so hard to not cry right now.

“But I do miss her.” Rick wraps an arm around his neck and leads Daryl to rest on _his_ chest. Daryl says nothing and only controls his breath and emotion. He wants Rick to stop talking but he also doesn’t want Rick to know he’s currently hurting by his own false hope. “I want her to stay pure till she graduates, but you know high school.”

 

_No, I don’t know, I’m home-schooling, asshole._

 

Sensing there’s no reaction, Rick finally asks, “Do you have someone special? Maybe a Guardian that you think very hot around here?”

 

_Fuck you, why you’d ask that?!_

 

Annoyance radiates from Daryl and Rick laughs softly, “I’m sorry, but I think if you have a boyfriend, I’ll probably turn crazy.”

Well, ain’t that shitty? So Rick can have any girl he wants but Daryl is stuck mooning over someone he can’t have? He is itched to trash at his friend but instead he growls softly, “Why?”

“Well, I’m your Guardian, of course I’ll be angry if any jerk lay their hand on you. You are precious, Daryl, you deserved only the best man in the world.”

 

_Man, this motherfucker…_

 

Daryl gets up from the cuddle and turns to glare at Rick, “So you’re not really own me, I’m just a brother to you, yet you put invisible leash around my neck.” It’s exaggerating, even Rick opens his mouth to correct him, only to clamp it shut and let the silent fill the emptiness in the air as Daryl sighs heavily, “what do you want from me, Rick? You never answer that.”

He reaches to open a beer can and takes a big gulp to burn the bubbling pain in his throat. He ignores Rick for a while, till he can’t anymore and passes the Guardian half-full can, “Enough ‘bout this. Let’s drink.” He says hoarsely.

Rick takes the can from Daryl and stares at it, “I don’t know.” The young man empties the can in one gulp, before the damn cerulean blue eyes glances at him, “It’s never clear what I feel for you, since our first meet. I think as the time passed, it’ll define, it’ll mean something but even as we get close and finally I start to understand you, I still have no idea what the hell is going on in between us.” Rick leans close, touching Daryl’s chin with fingertips, ghosting on his skin with warm breath,

 

“I can’t even decide whether to kiss you or change the topic-...”

 

In the next second, their lips crashed. Rick chooses to kiss him and Daryl tries not to moan out loud at the wonderful sensation. It’s just a simple, close-mouthed kiss, but it’s also his first kiss and he hates it when Carol face suddenly flashes in his mind, reminds him it’s his turn to clean their bathroom. _Not now, Carol!_

When Rick is about to stop, Daryl takes the initiative and smashes his lips on Rick, though he has no idea what else to do, Rick grabs his shoulder and encourages him to tilt his head even more, to open his mouth and suddenly they’re having French kiss, which is disgusting to watch yet to experience it feels like his first time riding Merle’s bike. There’s fear, anxiety and wary but there are also the addicting thrill that he doesn’t care to whimper in protest when Rick halts to breathe, “whoa…” the Guardian laughs breathlessly, “Easy, Daryl.”

 

“Fuck.” Daryl hisses, he had trouble keeping his mind sane, “how… about now?” he asks breathily.

 

Rick gives him an endearing smile, “Well, we better change the topic, before I…” the look is glazed with desire, although Rick immediately says, “Nevermind.” And starts to open another beer can. Daryl watches his Guardian sips on the beer with an everlasting shy smile, even chucking happily as the young man desperately attempts to tell a story about his pack, “Have I told you Abe’s recent secret yet?”

It’s not a secret if half of class known, but Daryl answers it with a shrug, let Rick just continues with childish grin on _his_ face. “Abe successfully hacks into campus’s WiFi, now we’re all able to access porn sites from our PC.”

Daryl groans softly, “Fuck, that’s gross.” Thankfully it’s also a huge turn off for him. “So that’s what you guys doing at the dorm?”

“Well, you can join, I’m probably asking you to lend me a hand, or a head.”

“So I’m your blow-up doll now?” Daryl scowls, though it’s not for long. Rick burst into an airy laugh and triggering small smile on Daryl too. There’s still ache in his chest, the remaining wound from bitter fact that Rick has a girlfriend. But there’s also happiness from this new level of closeness with Rick and probably smugness because Rick is not completely straight as he feared. Rick also has feeling for him and he will treasure it, maybe forever.

 

“See you tomorrow, buddy.”

 

Daryl _giggles_ –Bless you, Carol, he’s completely infected with Girly virus- when Rick cups his face and gives him a goodnight kiss so tender, his knees are buckling. He’s still smiling through it, even as Rick’s figure is disappearing around the corner. He’s only able to move at the nearest wall because he becomes numb except for the places that had been contaminated by Rick’s scent and Rick’s gentle touch.

Fuck he’s such a mess.

Will it be like this from now on? They’ll be friends with some _benefits_? Will Rick stop just around kissing and hugging him or will they become _fuck-buddies_? God, he doesn’t want to think of that! It’s so confusing!

 

 

“I’ve been wondering…”

Heavy steps approaching and Daryl freezes at the playful sound of Lucille tapped to a sturdy palm. Suddenly the annoying song that one of the girl, Arat, puts as morning alarm replayed in his head, makes him deaf by his own hammering heartbeat till the tall figure of Negan approaches him, creating an eerie quietness it as if the world also holding its breath in tension.

Negan smirks teasingly, “how’s it going with you and _your_ Guardian?” it’s hurt, it’s hurt how every word stabs him with guilt, but what hurting more is how Negan casually throws a Polaroid picture of him and Rick kissing on the park bench.

Shame spreads on his face, even though he knows it’s unnecessary.

“Are you spying on me?” his face fixed down where the picture lies on the floor in between them.

He almost flinched when cold surface of Lucille gently lifts his face and forced him to stay looking at grinning Negan, “Surprised? I told you, I’m everywhere.” the distance in between them shortened as Negan walks even closer, stomping on the photograph in process, “let me tell you something very important. There are two kinds of Guardian. There is the hopeless one, submits to their instinct and turns their mind wicked, all they want is to keep Bearer safe.” Negan leans in, the dark eyes stares at him intently, “But others are just _Bastard_. They can't recognize the difference between love and lust so they choose to do both. They will control you with sweet promise, they will give you false hope so they can take advantage of you, like _your_ Rick Grimes.”

 

Daryl squares his jaw, “are you jealous? I thought Bearers are not your league, yet here you are, talking about how I’m wrong and how you’re right.” he grunts in annoyance.

 

“So you heard.” Negan straightened up, smiling proudly.

 

_Then why you’re here? Why you’re bothered to watch over me after weeks disappearing from my life. I thought you’ll stop by, you’ll talk to me, you asked why I never wear your jacket._

 

“Then kiss me.” Daryl kicks himself mentally for saying it aloud. A part of him wants to regret it, but immediately buried down by his rage. He’s tired having chaotic mind each time he has to face this jerk.

 

Negan burst into cruel laugh, “Are you out of your mind?” he shouts in over reaction. “Do you understand what you just said? You offered YOURSELF to me!” Lucille is slammed at the wall right next to Daryl’s face, but he already expects that so he doesn’t even blink.

“Wow.” The man paces around him in territorial way, like a wolf cornering its prey.

“Daryl Dixon gives me permission,” Negan explains it with maniacal laugh, before the man grabs his chin. The cheerful tone drops down into low growl. “And that is a no-no. You are not just easily give in, you hear me? You can't just submit at every fucking Guardian just because they're nice to you, do you understand?!”

 

Daryl wishes to spat on Negan’s face.

 

But instead he slaps the hand away from his face and jumps at the man, grabs the man by the neck and smashes his lips on Negan’s.

 

He just melts at the mix of Rick and Negan’s scent on his skin and ready to let go in the next second because he has to face the consequence for attacking someone as crazy as Negan. But then a pair of bigger arms locked around his waist -including Lucille- keeping him pressed flush to the man while Negan groans in such sexy voice, encourages Daryl to open up and locks their mouth together into a filthy kiss.

He doesn’t even have time to think, he becomes blank to the rest of the world till he realizes Negan nuzzles on his neck, sucking his pulse point, “what… are you… doing?” his voice is raw, but he closes his eyes and smiling, finally understand with this guy’s strange behavior. “There are two kinds of Guardians.” He hugs Negan’s neck even tighter when he feels teeth grazing on his sensitive skin, “but there’s also you.”

 

Negan kisses him hungrily, “stop hanging out with that bitch. I don’t like ‘em.”

 

Daryl laughs, “So you’re jealous.”

 

“Of course I’m jealous.” Negan trails his jawline with more kisses, giving Daryl ticklish beard-burn in process, “You’re mine, remember?”

 

“I’ll never wear your jacket. It’s not my style.”

 

“That’s why the _hickey_ will work.” Daryl is aware with the word ‘hickey’ but to personally experience it immediately flusters him beyond imaginable. Negan gives him satisfied smile in return and keep that smug smile even as Daryl retreats inside.

 

*

 

“Man, that’s not bad at all.”

 

Negan grins maliciously as he approaches the dark part of garden between Savior’s Sanctuary and Omega House, where Rick is forced to watch on his knees, “No wonder you are so fucked up about him.” Negan stands right in front of the defiant young man, Lucille is grasped in ready, “What? Do you have something in mind?”

 

“You’re a coward.” Rick hisses, “If you want to fight, do it by yourself.”

 

Negan gives Rick a thoughtful look, almost like _he’s_ considering Rick’s offer before the man smirks devilishly, “Nah, I like this game better, of you have to kneel and wondering whether to jump at me or stay down like a pussy. Do you afraid of Lucille? I hope you don't, she's like a third hand to me, never kills a man before.” The man walks around Rick, tapping Lucille to _his_ palm, 'now we're back to business. What do you want from my Daryl?'

Rick spats, “He’s not yours!” the younger brunette is so ready to jump out but also hesitates whether the two Saviors guarding on each his side will act or not against his outburst. So he only grunts more, eyes bled with hatred, “He’s not an _object_ of affection. He doesn’t belong to you or me, or anyone else.”

“Oh, really? Is that what you think?” Negan hovers down and says mockingly, “because I think I heard what you said, loud and clear, that you will be crazy if someone else have him. So what makes you better than me, Rick?” the man pats Rick’s cheek with Lucille, before Negan stands again, “we're both not good, i hope you understand that. But someone has to be the good guy, while the other is being a jerk. Now tell me, what do you want from him? Sex? Control? Love?”

“What do you want from him?” Rick talks back.

“I think we both agree I'm asking the question here.” Negan points Lucille at Rick.

 

Rick glares at the blunt tip of the bat, then at Negan. “You won't hit me.”

 

Negan chuckles, “Right, I won't,” he says, almost comically, before his voice turns sultry with wicked desire, “but I'll fuck Daryl with _her_ , making sure he’s the one who _offer_ the kink and then he’ll thank me graciously for that.” Rick becomes pale at the horrified illustration, “so speak when you’re spoken to.”

 

Rick is so shaken he stutters his words out, “I… I don’t know.” The image still haunts him even as he closes his eyes and says, “I… I want to sleep with him.”

 

“That’s pretty basic, like, who doesn’t? Anything else?” Negan impatiently asks, “Or should I call him and let him watch how you finally can answer his question?”

 

Rick snaps from the haunting fear. “I want him to love me.” There, he says it.

 

Negan burst out laughing. “That is bullshit.”

 

It’s not, for Rick. Admitting his darkest wish gives him courage to straighten his slumped back and glares at Negan, refusing to submit anymore. “You won’t understand.” He begins, gaining Negan’s attention and let the older sees the fire in his eyes. He’s not afraid of Negan, or Lucille, or these stupid Saviors. “Because you don’t have a heart. All these times you can take him away from me, you can officially claim him but you don’t. You let us get close, just so you can enjoy messing with his head and tearing us apart.” Slowly, Rick stands to his feet again and he’s glad nobody forces him to kneel. “If you want to beat me or ruin him, then go ahead. Your happiness is a fake, and I’m done kneeling for you.”

Negan watches him, before the mad man laughs again, “Damn, I like this guy.” the Leader offers Lucille at Rick, “here, hold my dearest while I decide whether to bash your fucking head or give you pat in the back.”

Rick hisses again, “do I have to lick her clean too? Man, I’m not you fucking goons, why I have to obey a dick like you?”

“Well, then.” Negan grasps Lucille with both palms and raises her up, “brace yourself.”

 

*

  

“Draw the goddamn line straighter, you fucker. Are you really trying to be architect? Do you even try?”

“You FORCED me to play baseball for HOURS, man, my arms sore.”

“You deserved it, remember?”

 

Daryl can’t believe what he sees.

Here he stands on the pathway to cafeteria to grab some sandwich before his first class and he sees Negan and Rick sits across each other on a picnic table. Dazedly he walks at their direction to watch how in the hell these Guardians suddenly get civic with each other.

“Hey Daryl.” Rick greets him without turning, eyes fixed on their homework in Design 101, and they have to manually trace a 3D shape with bird-eye perspective.

Negan nudges his butt with Lucille, makes him jumps and blushing for no reason. “Good you’re here.” the man giving him a wink before returns to watch Rick’s poor drawing, “Could you grab us some food, love? We’ve been here since morning.”

“Why you’re not getting it yourself?” Daryl scoffs, suddenly annoyed with the lack of acknowledgement from the Guardians, after last night he’d been thinking about many scenarios of how his relationship with them will grow, but he doesn’t expect this kind of change! It’s too weird!

“I can’t move, I’m not finished my homework yet.” Rick grumbles in slight panic.

“And it’s too amusing to not watch this.” Negan gives Daryl a few bucks, “I want ham and bacon sandwich, what about you, Rick?”

“Shots, I just need shots as many as they have.”

Daryl’s eyes twitched. So this is what will it be from now on? These fuckers get tired of him and finally into each other? “Frickin’ homo.” He snatches the money and stomps his way back to cafeteria.

“Watch out, sweet pea, I heard that.” Negan says huskily, damn that’s voice is really getting to his nerve.

*


	5. Wild Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to celebrate the latest episode which is just AWESOME -with Daryl surprises Negan, Michonne returned being badass, Olivia slaps Negan, etc- here's some hot scene, hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

 

 

_He is drenched under the hot shower, dizzy from the high. The world around becomes the blur of motion, no matter how many times he blinks to clear the haze. It’s only become focus when another bare person joins in his wet dream, gently calls his name and touches him with ridiculous amount of care._

_Daryl shudders. Oh, the big, calloused hands he’s familiar with –whether they belong to Rick or Negan, he's not sure- trails the wet patch on his skin, caressing the sensitive spots on his chest and teasing him below, where the source of pleasure standing proudly, eager to be worshipped. He moans softly when the fingers grazing his heat, luring out slick to relax his virgin rim. He’s always virgin and it’s always his first time in many scenario and kink._

_Right now, he wants to go low and so he kneels till he faces the Guardian’s crotch. His stomach drops in painful excitement and his hand raises to cup around the growing manhood, long and virile, unmistakably gorgeous and salivating. Daryl let out a needy whine, when the owner of the junk raked a hand into his hair, whispering heavily, “would you get me ready, babe?”_

_Daryl feels his hole twitches at the prospect of having full-fledged monster seated deep in him._

_“Hmmh…” Almost like in slow motion, Daryl carefully wraps his lips around the prick. He can hear the trembling appreciation coming from his Guardian, and his heart fluttered in happiness. So it is the right thing to do, when he sucks only the prick while grasping the rest with both hands, when he tickles the underside with his tongue, and when he smears dirty little kisses on the hardening balls. It’s amazing how Daryl is responsible for his Guardian to lose control, become a mess of harsh breathing and low grunts._

_“Enough, or I’ll just spill on your face.”_

_Daryl looks up, lips moistened from the mix of saliva and pre-cum, “You can only stand up for one round?” he asks in flat tone, gaining a chuckle in response._

_“Don’t test me. Now open your mouth, sweetheart. Have you ever heard of deep throating?”_

Oh God yes _, the naughty part in Daryl shouts in joy._

 

.

 

**[Where’s the fucking revision?]**

Daryl wakes up with ringing sound in his head. Everything is blank for a moment before Merle’s loud spat hits his ear and giving him a hell of headache. He whines softly, incoherently cursing his rude brother. “I already send it.” he shifted and realized there’s a leg locked around his hips, and in the darkness of his bedroom he absently turned at his side, “It’s not my fault you forgot your Gmail password - holy crap.”

**[Boy, I don’t send you to college so you can curse at me like some ungrateful brat]**

“No, not at you, it’s just…” Daryl can’t stop staring at the sleeping figure beside him, the face is unseen through the dark but somehow it feels so _right_ to stay there, he can’t decide whether to be ecstatic or terrified. “I’ll call you back in the morning, yeah?”

**[You’d better be, or…!]**

Daryl hangs up. He rubs his face repeatedly, tries to reduce the nausea and fatigue clouding on his eyes. When his vision gets slightly better and his heart beat calmed from the shock of finding himself in tangled limbs with one of his Guardian, Daryl watches at Negan, worrying about the bareness in between them and the presence of Lucille posed on his swivel chair to witness what had happened, as if she’s not creepy enough already.

“What happen…” he asks himself, seeking through the memory bank in his fuzzy brain. Right, last night the Alexandria Team had wrapped a very important deal and goes to celebrate in a stripper club. Glenn and Abe get lap dance as bonus –no matter how Glenn refuses it because _he’s_ recently married to Maggie, Negan’s beloved cousin, and _he_ believes Negan will tape _him_ and uses it as black mail.

Daryl is also congratulated for his perfect job at editing the presentation, he gets to drink his heart out without any of his Guardians scold him how drinking is a dangerous hobby and how it makes him so vulnerable and sexy. He tells them, in return for such kindness, they can kiss him in public. That is a mistake though, while Glenn and Abe had pretty chicks teasing their crotch, Daryl is devoured into two-way make out. He doesn’t even recognize anymore who kisses him from the intense smooch and hasty switch. He can only focus at the swirling heat gathers on his stomach, turning him hard and wet imagining a sinful threesome with his best friends.  

The party ended with Rick is called home. They separated way with Rick, who kindly offer to drive Daryl but the Bearer only laughs at it and climbs on the back seat of Abe’s car instead, followed by Glenn and chuckling Negan.

.

_Glenn watches through the rearview window, smiling lazily to see Negan and Daryl continue to make out senselessly, “damn, that’s a hell of sexy friendship.” he says to Abe sheepishly._

_“Don’t tell me. I don’t give a fuck about these jerks.” Abe snorts coldly, fair blue orbs glance at the shameless couple, “Hey, you get off first. You ain’t ruining my seats.”_

_“My place, then.” Daryl whispers hoarsely._

_“Well, thank you for invitation.” Negan says with thrilled laugh._

_‘Actually I want to be dropped at my house, alone, but yeah, the hell with it.’ Daryl gives up explaining and decides to kiss Negan, over and again._

_._

Embarrassment strangles him as Daryl touches his lips, shivering at his wet dream comes true. His hair is still a sticky mess and his throat is sore and the sheet beneath him is soiled from water, sweat, whatever else. He rubs the aching part on his temple.  There’s a part of him wanting to wake his friend just so he can ask if this is okay for both of them, if they won’t cause trouble from this kind of _development_ in their relationship. But he also needs a moment to recover. Alcohol dulls his senses and it’s hard to judge something _more_ is happened, when he’s hardly felt anything.

Daryl shifts and ended groaning.

Okay, it’s happened.

.

_“What?”_

_Daryl watches as Negan freezes. Seated in between his legs, his Guardian intensely stares at him, dark orbs focused to the presented hole, clenched and unclenched in rhythm to Daryl’s harsh breathing. A painful sentence stabs him in the heaving chest, yet he still says it aloud, “it’s a turn off for you?” he asks, soft yet somber._

_Negan seems so odd with the lack of immediate retort, but the man takes a while before muttering in daze, “No…” he says, surprisingly sounds vulnerable and wary, “You’re beautiful…” Negan quirked a smile, for the first time it looks so sheepish and lovely, it as if Daryl’s heart grows thousands time bigger, threatening to explode any time now. “You’re so…” and with that Negan slips in, breaking past the relaxed yet tight ring of muscle._

_It’s the most scary thing ever happened to Daryl. The moment it happens, Daryl wants to crawl out of the bed and just hide in the corner. But Negan’s scent arouses him, and Negan’s painful expression gives reassurance that he’s not suffering alone. Soon he realizes to reduce the stretching pain is by enduring it and tells his inner wall to swallow Negan further and let the man seated deep inside him._

_“…tight…” Negan growls in desperation, eyes finally meet to eyes after they still in unison. Negan drapes on Daryl, occupied the Bearer with kisses while starting experimental thrust, deep and steady, each is aimed hollowly till they find the heaven’s spot. Both groaning in bliss and Negan slams faster, brushing the special gland mercilessly, only slowing down when Daryl hissing out his release so the man can feel how the delicious passage squeezes around him._

_“Feel good?” Negan smiles at him, ready to pull out so they don’t have to recklessly continue this affair, but Daryl immediately cages the man with his arms and legs in silent protest. “We can’t bond.” Negan tries to explain. “You’ll regret it in the morning.”_

_Daryl mutters sulkily, “Because you already have Sherry?”_

_Negan slowly removes himself from Daryl, “because I share you with Rick. And Rick wants you to choose. When you’re completely sober.” The man adds with amused smile. Daryl is still pouting, displeased with the arrangement but he only shifts to give Negan a room to spoon him._

_“I don’t think you’ll be able to sleep.” He grumbles under his breath._

_“Hush now, don’t make me change my mind.”_

.

He watches Negan’s sleeping form, before he does something he may regret for the rest of his life.

“Hello, Sherry? I’m sorry for calling so late, but Negan is at my place...” he calls Negan’s wife just so the woman won’t get worried to her husband’s whereabouts, “what? Um, yeah. I’m sorry…” He rubs his temple again and sighs heavily. Crap. She knows. Even though she’s only guessing, Daryl does sleeping with her husband and he feels guilty because she takes the news calmly.

 **[No, please don't worry, Daryl. Everything will be just fine.]** Daryl feels even frustrated to get such encouragement. **[I'm a gynecolog, remember? I know your biology and his calling. There's nothing wrong in bonding with your Guardian, honey. It's in your instinct.]**

“Yeah.” Daryl mutters in defeat, “thanks… for your understanding.” he says, not actually relieved. He's not even 'bond' to Negan yet, doesn't really understand what happens when a Guardian and Bearer bonded together. Are they become like dog or wolf, marking each other with mating bite and knot? Will it just ordinary like two people fucking like bunnies till their limbs sore? 

"Can I ask one more question?" He whispers to Sherry, face red from embarrassment. "How exactly this 'bonding' feels like?"

 **[It's quite simple.]** Sherry answers softly **[Bonding creates barrier inside Bearer's body, so the passage will only allow their Guardian entry for the rest of their life. It'll get stressed and bleed, if anyone else try to bond with the Bearer. It can be considered as rape.]**

So if he bonds to Negan, Rick won't be allowed to touch him again. Daryl doesn't want that to happen. Yeah, it's selfish, he can't have everything in life, but he'd rather not bond to both rather than losing one of his Guardian.

After the phone call he lies on his side, facing Negan. Trailing his fingers on the man's face, Daryl asks himself if he really wants Negan, or if he really  _loves_ this man to let go of his ten-years crush on Rick. He leans in to kiss Negan on the lips, only to moan softly at the electric bliss strikes him beneath his skin. it reminds him, while Rick gives him all futters and dream and passion, kissing Negan always feels like _coming home_. 

"Rick wouldn't want me." Damn, he'd been saying that every single day for years now, and it's still fucking stung. "So..." Daryl can't help but smile to feel Negan scoots till their body clashes into tight embrace and his head tucked into hairy chest, "it's either 'Do I want you, or do I want you not' question, right?" Daryl says his thought aloud on Negan's skin, and he is answered by a heavy sigh.

"Sleep." Negan grunts lowly.

*

tbc


End file.
